The Bittersweet Reunion
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: The past is there to look back at our mistakes, The future is there to make sure you don't make the same ones… Anonymous


Well after I had finished watching Samurai Champloo. I had this crazy story in my head! I had to get it out. This is my first Samurai Champloo story. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mugen, Jin, and Fuu. I do own Fuyu and Hikari.

* * *

_"The past is what you remember, imagine you remember, convince yourself you remember, or pretend you remember."_

_**- Harold Pinter**_

* * *

"Hmm I haven't seen those two for years, you bastard. I have no idea where they could be." Frowned a woman with dark chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders to her mid-back. Her almond brown eyes shown with amusement while her plump pink frowning lips slowly turned into a sly smirk. She wore a black tight kimono with pink floral designs and a matching gi. The sides of the kimono were cut to show off her long smooth legs. One of her sleeves hanged off on her right shoulder to reveal her bandage C-cup breasts.

"Don't lie to me, hunter." Growled a man, who looked a couple years older than the woman in front him. He glared at her with his striking light brown eyes. His brown almost black hair was short and spiked. He wore a formal black Kimono with a black and white gi.

The dark hair woman put her hand to her mouth and faked gasped. "Me lie? Sir I am a woman with a high status. You should watch what you say."

"You of high status, little hunter? Don't make me lau.." The man was cut off when the huntress in front of him was suddenly straddling his lap while holding a small sharp blade to his neck.

"If you want to keep your head I suggest you shut that mouth of yours." She hissed in his ear. The man gulped and nodded. The huntress smiled and jumped off the man. She grabbed the files on the man's desk and smiled softly. "Why do you want me to hunt the samurai and pirate, hmm?"

The man straighten out his clothes and examined her. "These two men have quite the bounty on their head. They were seen leaving this city less than an hour ago."

The woman lazily glanced at the man.

"Bounty? What the fuck do I look like? I'm not one under your control."

"You will do as I ask. It's not like you have a choice anyway, Fuu. Especially since her life is on the line." He stated with a smug smirk when she looked back at the files defeatedly.

"When do I start, Hikari?" She asked in false sweetness.

"Immediately. I expect you to be back as soon as possible. Just a warning sweetie, these men are hard to kill. Though I'm sure you already know that." Hikari sneered as he stood up, "Oh and don't forget to take your pet with you. You'll need her."

She stood up and walked towards the door. She glanced back at Hikari and frowned. "Fine, Asshole." With that said, Fuu walked out of the room leaving the satisfied Hikari.

"Oi fish face what's wit the hurry?" Laughed the tanned man with blue ring tattoos on his wrist and ankles. He wore a red short sleeve open over his dirty white baggy shirt. He wore dark blue baggy shorts that reached his knees. On his back rested unique curved shaped sword.

"Hn. We were bound to be hunted especially after what you had done, Mugen." The man Mugen called Fishface stated. His jet black hair tied was in a low pony tail. He wore small oval shaped glasses that covered his eyes. He wore a dark blue traditional hakama and gi with a white diamond shaped outline design on it. On his side were two swords.

"Hey what can I say he deserved it, Four eyes." Mugen laughed, "Why am I travelin' wit ya again?" The dark hair man stopped and turned his head slightly to see if someone was following them. He looked back at the pirate and frowned.

"Don't you remember the letter from Fuu." The ronin simply said as he began to walk slowly.

"Yea, four eyes. The one we somehow received about four months ago. Where's the whiney bitch at?" Mugen noticed his companion wasn't even paying attention. "Oi whats wrong?"

"Come out already. I know your there." Was all that came out of the ronins mouth. Mugen raised his eyebrow in confusion at his companion.

"Who ya talkin to?" Mugen asked confusedly. A figure stepped out from behind a tree. The person wore a black cloak that reached down the their ankles and wore the hood of the cloak to hide their face.

"Hmm it seems nothing can get past you, Ronin." The person in the cloak stated in a soft yet threatening feminine voice.

"Hn." Jin gripped onto the handle of one of his swords as if telling the cloaked woman to attack.

"Who the fuck are ya?!" Mugen demanded as he pulled out his sword. He wore an eager smirk on his face.

"Now now boys. I'm just an ordinary woman taking a walk." She calmly spoke. Mugen snorted at her comment.

"I don't believe ya, bitch." Jin glanced at his companion and pulled out his sword.

"And to think this was going to be easy." She muttered under her breathe. The mystery woman threw her cloak at the two men and watched them cut it to shreds in a matter of seconds. "That was my favorite cloak."

Jin and Mugen looked at the now uncloaked teenaged girl. She wore her dark black hair in a sloppy bun. Her brown almost black eyes harden as she frowned at the two. She wore a short mid thigh length white kimono with a dragon design that curled on the right side of her chest and a matching gi with a black dragon. Mugen's eyes filled with amusement when he saw how she looked without the cloak.

"Damn." Mugen mumbled to himself.

"Names Huntress, boys." She said with a determined look on her face. "And you're going to die here today, boys."

"Shame." Mugen said as he leaped towards the teenaged girl, but he was pulled back by Jin.

"Don't Mugen." Jin quietly stated.

"Why not, four eyes?" The pirate asked as he stared down the teenaged girl.

"You see how that dragon on her kimono is shaped?" Mugen nodded as his response. "That's the symbol of the unknown technique. That girl is an apprentice and that means her master isn't that far from here." Jin quietly explained to Mugen.

"How do we take 'er down then?" Jin shook his head at the pirate's obliviousness.

Suddenly a sweet harmonizing voice sang out, "Oh Fuyu dear." The young teenaged girl stiffened when she heard the voice. "You were never permitted to attack anyone out of the dojo, even if you are trying to improve."

Out of the shadows came a woman a with a bright smile though her almond brown eyes shown with mischievousness. This woman wore her chocolate brown hair down. She had on a black tight kimono with pink floral designs and a matching gi. The sides of the kimono were slight open to reveal her long smooth legs.

"Master F.." The new woman silenced the girl by hugging her tightly causing the girl's face to be squished by her master's breast.

"I do apologize for my student. She gets carried away with her training a lot." The woman spoke with her smile that never fell from her lips. Jin put his sword away and nodded showing he acknowledged her. The woman released her gripped off her student and waved at the Ronin and Pirate

"There's no need to apologize." He replied with a bow. Mugen snorted at Jin's gesture and eyed the older looking woman.

'Not that good of rack, but a curvy figure, and a nice looking ass is good wit me. This woman is even better looking than the teenaged one.' Mugen thought as a perverted grin crept onto his face.

"I am known as Master Fuu of the deadly needles. It's great too see you two again." She said breaking the silence. Jin and Mugen froze from hearing that name. The name of the young girl they traveled with to search for her father. The one who threw herself in front of Mugen before Sara could deliver the final blow. The one they haven't heard from for over nine years.

"When did ya get smokin' hot, girlie?" Mugen announced a bit loudly. The teenaged girl, Fuyu, giggled at this, which cause her master to glared at her.

"It's called growing up Mugen, which is something you have yet to accomplish." Fuu retorted. A small smile crept onto Jin's face when she countered his question.

"Anyway." Fuyu interrupted, "Master Fuu you know these two bozos?"

Fuu giggled softly and glanced at the pirate and ronin. "Yes. They traveled with me about ten years ago when I was fifteen. They had 'kindly' assisted me to find my father."

"Yea the bitch wouldn' stop 'er whinin'." Mugen laughed. Fuyu joined in with the laughter. Jin remained silent as he felt the killer intent coming off the calm young woman. With impressive speed, Fuu rapidly jabbed at Mugen's arms and legs leaving him paralyzed on the floor.

"Master!" Fuyu gasped as she kneeled down by the pirate. She began to pulled out small needles from where Fuu had hit him. "You must teach me that!"

"Ugh. That bitch!" Mugen growled. Fuu just grabbed her apprentice by the collar of her neck and pulled her away from Mugen.

"Fuyu get back to the house and begin your warms up. If I come back and you are not done then you will be in big trouble young lady." Fuu demanded as she ignored her student's statement. Fuyu groaned at her masters command and sulked off into the forest. Fuu glanced at her old bodyguards and frowned. "Sorry Jin and Mugen, but I have to do this."

"Fuu?" The said girl ran at Jin with full speed and attack, but her movements were sloppy. Jin just dodged all her attacks, but wouldn't fight back. She was getting sloppier and sloppier with each attack. Jin took note of this and tripped the young woman. She fell to her knees and looked at Jin through her teary eyes.

"My student is going to die if I fail my mission and live." She whispered.

Jin raised his sword up and swung. He walked away leaving the woman, he once knew, on the floor after he did what he had done.

"Mugen I'll be back." Was all He said as he walked away. Gaining back his ability to move, Mugen dragged himself towards Fuu. He pulled the girl into his arms and held her.

"I'm sorry Fuu. I failed at bein' a bodyguard for ya." He whispered as he kissed her head. A soft whimper came from the woman in his arms. His eyes widened slightly. Jin didn't kill her.

"Fuu you're alive. Well I be damn. I knew he couldn't bring 'imself to hurt ya, girlie."

The young girl, Fuyu, was lucky the house, or dojo, wasn't that far from where she attacked the two bozos. Fuyu tensed up a bit from the feeling of uneasiness in the winds. She looked around at her surroundings. Studying them for any signals of any suspicious like.

"Fuyu darling. My have you grown. Where's your master?" Chuckled a deep voice. Fuyu turned her head to see the Yakuza leader himself, Hikari Shi.

"Do you need anything, Hikari-san?" Fuyu asked as she bowed to the man. She yanked up by the leader, who had her hair in his fist.

"Your life." He whispered. Fuyu began to squirm trying to get out of his hold. His response from this, he yanked her hair roughly and threw her into a tree. The young girl let out a whimper of pain when she hit the ground. "Such a shame. If only your master did as I asked and didn't fail her mission, maybe I wouldn't have to destroy such a beautiful face!" He kicked the already injured girl in the side. Fuyu let out a loud yelp and gripped onto her side. Tears began to roll down her eyes from the pain.

"Leave the girl alone." The yakuza leader turned to see a man wearing glasses.

"Help me please." Fuyu whimpered to the man she barely met not that long ago.

"Her master has been killed by my hands." Jin stated as he adjusted his glasses. Fuyu's eyes began to fill with anger. Why would he kill the only person she cares about?

"The deal was her or the student dies by my hands. Looks like you'll be joining your master now, Fuyu." He hissed as he pulled out a dagger. He held it above the injured girls head. Before he could plunge the dagger into the girls head, the ronin had taken the time to slice the mans arm off.

"Argh you ass!" Hikari snapped as he fell to the floor trying to stop the bleeding with his only arm.

"You get out of..." Before he finished his sentence, the ronin fell to the floor slowly falling into a sleep like state.

"Master! You are dead? The why did you do that! He just saved me!" The young girl cried.

"Sorry Fuyu. I didn't want him to cause us more trouble." Fuu looked over at Hikari and squatted beside him. "Tough luck bastard." She gripped onto the fallen dagger, which he had dropped, and plunged it into his skull.

"Yew grew up too fast, girlie." Mugen growled as he limped over to Jin and tried to pick him up.

"I know, Mugen. But in a world like this, how could I not grow up fast. I'm twenty-five, Mugen. I began my training at sixteen, when I had met the old lady who taught me this style of fighting." Fuu whispered as she fell onto the floor. "I killed her with my bare hands to prove I mastered it. She told me with her last breathes that I grew up to fast and that I should just live life to its fullest."

"Master." Fuyu softly whispered as she hugged her mater and began to sob. Fuu looked over to Mugen and smiled sadly.

"Mugen I believe I am in need of two bodyguards again." She smiled.

"I'll think about it, girlie." He responded back with a sly smirk. Fuyu let go of her master and walked over to Jin.

"Someone needs to take him inside, master." She stated.

"Mugen take him inside please. I'll make us some lunch if you do." Fuu smiled. Mugen didn't say a word, instead he lifted up Jin and walked into the small house that belonged to Fuu. Fuu stood outside the house and frowned slightly. She knew that this was only the beginning. She knew nothing will distract her from completing her mission. Nothing. Not her apprentice, nor her old bodyguards. Even if she had to kill her apprentice, she will not hesitate to.

"Master Fuu are.. Are you okay?" When her master didn't respond, Fuyu sighed. "Master, please snap out of it. The past is only the past…you will always have the memories, but you do eventually have to let go no matter how hard you want to hang on." The teen's master's eyes began to slightly water when she stated this.

"Until I let go of the past, I will remain vulnerable. Sometimes, a master will learn life lessons from their students." Fuyu smiled and hugged her.

"We'll fight our demons together, I promise."

"He's going to come after us soon." Fuu whispered as she placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Master! I can't believe I forgot about your condition! You shouldn't have been fighting."

"I know, but.. It was required. Listen to me. You will not tell Mugen or Jin about this." Fuyu nodded in agreement. "Good now go inside before I make you train twice as hard later today for not completing your warmups." The teen girl quickly ran into the small house.

* * *

I hope you guys like this short story! As much as I want to continue it I won't until I finish all my other stories. I can't promise this though. Please review. I would love to hear your input on my story.

~Rose


End file.
